


blood runs down obsidian walls

by sadinsomniac



Series: a fallen god [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inhuman Clay | Dream, Not Beta Read, Other, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadinsomniac/pseuds/sadinsomniac
Summary: Dream has finally be imprisoned for his crimes, from within the cold obsidian walls he reflects.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Everyone
Series: a fallen god [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091105
Comments: 5
Kudos: 500





	blood runs down obsidian walls

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is the possible beginning of a little angsty series :)
> 
> TW: suicide mention, self harm

Unknown emotions anchored the self proclaimed god to the ground. Oh how things had changed. The once well feared admin of the server now curled up in the corner of an obsidian box, clothed in blood soaked rags with nothing but the burning emptiness of his stomach for warmth.

Dream couldn’t blame them, he had been insane, manic, delusional, going around crushing relationships like they weren’t the only tether to his humanity, making enemies of the very people he swore to love and protect. It started with L’Manburg, seeing child soldiers sent a violent rage to his soul, using his own trauma to justify harming the children, convincing he was helping when in reality it made every worse. Maybe that was when Dream had lost himself.

Sapnap and George being the moment he felt his humanity die internally. The heartbreak in George’s eyes and the raw rage in Sapnaps as they pulled away from Dream, the very people who introduced him to the real world, now leaving his own.

Dream slammed his fist into the cold ground, wincing but also relishing the pain which jolted up his already broken hand, more blood invisible on the pitch black ground.

Memories of being dragged into the prison echoed in his mind, Quackity and Tommy’s yells of celebration when he was locked into the void, the way Sapnap and George had watched from afar, simply observing as the entire server had grouped to lock away the admin. Memories of Tommy’s sword slashing through his mask, of Fundys claws tearing through his cheek, of Quackitys dagger slashing through his thighs.

Grunting, Dream attempted to pull himself to sit up more, feeling the wounds on his body pull where they had half-heartedly tried to heal themselves over the past days. Weeks. Months.

Afterall, time wasnt present in the void prison cell, no light indicating when was day, no voices telling him when to wake up, no reminders to eat and take care of himself.

And he deserved it really.

Hell he deserved worse. He almost made a child commit suicide, if anything he should’ve been slaughtered, removed altogether.

He smashed his fist back into the ground. Again. And again. And again.

The crunching and crushing of bones echoing in the emptiness. 

He couldn’t even feel it.

_ What kind of monster couldn’t even feel them destroying themselves? _

A distorted sob wretched out of his throat, the first noise made in the desolate cell. He didn’t even sound human.

He didn’t even feel human.

Was he even human in the first place?

The only ones who ever knew of his hybrid nature were Techno and Phil who were enjoying a retired life. 

_ Not that they would care if they knew anyway. _

Soft whimpers left his throat again, distorted and inhuman but noise non the less.

_ You’re a fucking monster Dream. _

And for once he couldn’t bring himself to disagree.

**Author's Note:**

> hybrid dream? pog
> 
> feel free to guess what type of hybrid he’s gonna be :)


End file.
